


A Not-So-Surprise Party

by BunnyBob



Series: Trying to Tie Loose Ends (Catharsis Continuation) [6]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, sidlink - Fandom
Genre: HAPPY 1ST BDAY COMA BABY, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 18:10:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14141655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyBob/pseuds/BunnyBob
Summary: Brivere doesn't quite understand why everyone has been acting strange around him recently.After all, it's just his hatching day, what's the big deal?(A fanfic for Coma Baby in celebration of the first anniversary today! I posted a shit ton of art on my tumblr bunnyb0b too if you wanna check it out! Takes place a little bit after the events of my other series Trying To Tie Loose Ends, but you can easily get through this without reading it. Also this wasn't beta read soooooo)





	A Not-So-Surprise Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BanishedOne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BanishedOne/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Coma Baby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10493943) by [BanishedOne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BanishedOne/pseuds/BanishedOne). 



“Estuu, please! Slow down!” Brivere panted as he ran after his little brother, who was sprinting much further ahead of him.

The young Zora just mercilessly shrugged, not even looking back as he picked up the pace, which Brivere didn’t even think was possible. They were both weaving through the trees in the forest that surrounded the Domain and have been at it for almost an hour now. Earlier, Estuu had indicated that he wanted to hunt, and while Brivere was more than happy to spend time with his younger brother, he didn’t understand why so much unnecessary cardio was required.

Finally, the young Zora stopped at a lake, much to Brivere’s relief as he collapsed against a tree. “Estuu, you may hunt while I recover, but please stay near.” he wheezed, trying to catch his breath. Zora were _not_ made for running. He mused that his little brother must either be special or a monster, and he jokingly mused that he didn’t know which description fit Estuu better.

But the younger Zora whined, tugging on Brivere’s silver wrist cuffs towards the water. The golden knight sighed and pushed himself off of the tree to stumble after his little brother, who was somehow still bursting at the seams with an infinite supply of energy. When they reached the shore of the lake, he noticed a familiar tuft of blond hair sticking out from behind some large rocks sitting on the edge of the water.

“Hylian Champion? Is that you?” Brivere called out.

Link’s head shot up and snapped at him, eyes open wide in shock. He stared back at them like the two Zoras were bokoblins, and for a split second Brivere worried that the Hylian warrior would suddenly lash out and attack them. Was he hysterical? Having hallucinations?

Apparently not. “Estuu? Seriously?!” Link hissed.

Brivere turned to his little brother, who looked just as shocked and scared as their Hylian friend. He raised his brow at the younger Zora. “Estuu, are you alright?”

Estuu snapped out of his fear and quickly nodded before grabbing onto Brivere’s silver wrist cuff again, desperately trying to drag him away from Link. However, Brivere wouldn’t budge, instead anchoring himself into the dirt ground. “What in Hylia’s name has gotten into you two?” he asked in disbelief, looking back and forth between his younger brother and his Hylian lover.

A squeal came out of Estuu as he pulled harder, practically falling onto the ground with how much effort he was putting into trying to drag his older brother away. Brivere ignored the younger Zora’s strange actions as he stepped towards Link. “Hylian Champion, why are you hiding behind there?” he asked, slowly approaching the rocks. “Are you hurt? Estuu can-!”

“Nope!” Link interrupted through gritted teeth. “I’m good! But can I get some privacy? Can you two go somewhere else?”

Estuu vehemently nodded his head and squeaked, using his whole body to try and pull his older brother away. Brivere was surprised by the younger Zora’s strength and nearly toppled over, but steadied himself as he followed his little brother back through the woods, away from Link.

“Young one, are you sure that you are alright?” Brivere asked. “Did you have a falling out with the Hylian Champion?”

Estuu shook his head and noticeably relaxed the more they distanced themselves from the lake. Looking over his shoulder, Brivere saw the Hylian Champion still staring at them from behind the rocks, also easing up the farther they got away from him.

Brivere decided not to push it, not wanting to agitate his younger brother. Besides, Estuu wouldn’t be able to answer back anyways.

“Estuu, you can let go of my wrist cuff now.” he gently teased, slowly pulling himself out of the younger Zora’s grasp. Estuu didn’t fight back, instead putting his only arm back down to his side in relief. Both of them walked through the woods in comfortable silence, Brivere quietly thankful that his little brother didn’t suddenly dart off again.

However, as their surroundings became more and more familiar, the golden knight realized where they were going. “I thought you wanted to hunt today.” he frowned, eyeing the Zora Domain’s gates just over the trees. “Why are we heading back already?”

Estuu shrugged and yawned, indicating that he was tired. “You know,” Brivere chuckled, “If you had not run so much earlier, you would not be so exhausted already.”

His younger brother rolled his eyes and dashed over to the soldiers who guarded the gates, clearly out of spite. Bazz happened to be there as well, and he flashed a polite smile at the brothers after Brivere jogged up to Estuu, trying to hide how out of breath he was.

“Oracle Knight and Holy Knight!” Bazz said, slightly bowing. “Welcome back.”

“Thank you, Guard Captain.” Brivere said as he and Estuu nodded in return. He and Bazz had mostly gotten over their past animosity over each other and managed to at least be professional around other people. Most of the time they could even behave in private. Both of them were trying to be polite towards each other because of their close relation with the Hylian Champion, with the Guard Captain being a childhood friend of Link’s while Brivere was currently dating the Hylian.

The brothers waved at the guards before heading inside, stopping on the bridge when they heard Bazz yelp.

“Ah, Oracle Knight!” Bazz cried out, looking flustered. “I apologize, but I almost forgot!”

Brivere blinked back at him. “What are you referring to, Guard Captain?”

The black Zora threw his arms out and grinned. “Happy hatching day!” Bazz exclaimed. At this, the other guards flinched and quickly repeated what their Guard Captain had said, trying to cover up that they had forgotten as well.

“…What?” the golden knight said, furrowing his brow.

Bazz’s muscled arms hesitantly returned to his side, his smile slightly wilting. “Uh… it _is_ your hatching day, correct?”

It took a moment for Brivere to mentally go through the calendar in his mind before realization hit him like a tidal wave. “Oh.” he said. “I suppose it is.”

The Guard Captain’s grin was completely gone now, replaced by a confused frown. “Do you not prefer to acknowledge or something? If so, I apologize, I was not aware.”

“No, no,” Brivere said, waving the apology away with a clawed hand, “I have just been so busy lately that I did not realize. Besides, I do not usually celebrate that much. After over one hundred years, it becomes less special each time. I did not have much reason to commemorate the occasion anyways.”

“Oh…”

Brivere flinched at the sympathy that flashed across Bazz’s face. “Ah, but that does not mean that I do not appreciate your kind words, Guard Captain.” he said quickly. “I am very grateful. Thank you.”

The black Zora’s grin swiftly reappeared. “No problem! Perhaps you should try celebrating it this time? After all, so many good things have happened for you this past year.”

“If I have time.” Brivere responded. “Now, if you excuse me, my personal knight has somewhere he would like to lead me. Have a good day, Guard Captain.”

Both of them nodded at each other and went their separate ways, Bazz walking off to check on other guards while Brivere followed Estuu into the marketplace, the young Zora guiding his older brother into his favorite shop. But as Brivere walked around, examining different items for sale while his younger brother thumbed through some books on the store shelves, his vision suddenly became clouded over in darkness.

_Link and Sidon were running around the palace’s dining hall. Both of them seemed to be arguing, but the way they would randomly laugh or gently shove each other indicated that they were just joking. Other people were there too, all of them running around, either shouting orders or cleaning the palace dining hall._

_“Sidon!” Link yelled, playfully smacking the prince’s arm. “I can’t believe you forgot the damn candles!”_

_The large red Zora laughed. “I apologize! But I will go-!”_

“Young man, are you alright?!”

Brivere grunted and blinked, shaking off the vision. The rough stone scratching his back told him that he was lying on the ground. The owner of the store was shaking his shoulders while Estuu was knelt beside him, golden eyes wide with concern.

It took a few moments to get some feeling back into his jaw. “Yes, mam. I apologize, but did you see what happened?”

“I just heard a loud thump and this child here was screaming! From the looks of it, you apparently collapsed.” She glanced over him again, trying to find any other injuries. “Are you sure that you’re alright?”

The golden knight nodded and got up, dusting himself off. “Yes, mam. Thank you for your help.” he said, slightly bowing to her. Brivere then turned to his younger brother, who was getting up and trying to get over his shock. “Are you alright as well, Estuu?”

The younger Zora hesitantly nodded and indicated that he wanted to leave, pointing at the store’s entranceway right as Prince Sidon walked through it.

The three of them stared at each other for a few silent, awkward moments before Sidon’s gaze hardened. “Young one? Seriously?!” the prince whined to Estuu, who stared back as if Sidon was a Lynel with a shock arrow pointed directly at the young Zora’s face.

“Ah, my lord.” Brivere said hesitantly, glancing between the two of them as he politely bowed. “It is good to see you. May I ask why you are here, though?”

Sidon finally snapped his attention away from Estuu, looking at Brivere with panic shining in his golden eyes. “U-uh…” the prince mumbled, awkwardly shifting on his feet, “I... just had to purchase something.”

The golden knight raised his brow. “My lord, you did not have to go through such trouble. You know that you could have just requested a servant to fetch whatever it is that you needed. Speaking of which,” Brivere glanced around the store, which only sold simple toys, party favors, and books, “what is it that you came here for?”

“That…” Sidon cringed. “Is a personal matter, I am afraid. And on that note, may you two leave for my privacy?”

Brivere stared at the prince in confusion. He decided not to push it. While they _were_ dating, Prince Sidon was still his superior. “Of course, my lord. Come now, Holy Knight.” Brivere urged, trying to guide his little brother out of the shop.

Whirling around, the prince suddenly called out to the younger Zora. “Actually, Holy Knight, why don’t you take the Oracle Knight back to your shared room and read for a few hours? In fact,” Sidon said as he quickly grabbed all of the books on the top shelves of a nearby bookcase, shoving them into the brothers’ arms (or in Estuu’s case, an arm and a stump). “Why don’t you two take these? I heard that they are really good reads!”

The golden knight had to shift the stack of books in his arms in order to actually see Sidon. “My lord, you really don’t-!”

“Nonsense!” the prince exclaimed, shooing them out of the store. “Do not worry, I will pay for it! Education is extremely important! Make sure that you read them all _thoroughly_ and take your time!”

Estuu quickly nodded and darted away, forcing Brivere to follow his little brother back to their room. He glanced over his shoulder to see Prince Sidon still staring at them from the shop’s entranceway, not going back inside until the two brothers had disappeared around the corner.

Both of them quietly walked through the winding streets of the Zora Domain, trying to balance the ridiculous amount of books that they suddenly had. Brivere sighed, trying to ignore the soreness that was developing in his muscles. “Estuu,” he said gently. “Please, if there is something wrong going on, especially with the Hylian Champion or our lord, you need to let me know. I promise not to get mad.”

Not even looking back, Estuu shook his head, almost making his tower of books topple over. Brivere quickly rushed forward and took most of his younger brother’s heavy load into his own arms, hearing Estuu slightly sigh in relief. “Alright, Estuu.” the golden knight said, adjusting his arms to the larger stack of books he was now carrying. “I trust you.”

Nodding, Estuu continued to lead the way to their room, noticeably taking the longer route back to their home. Even when they got inside the palace, the younger Zora continued to take unnecessary turns down long halls and went up several flights of stairs. Finally, they got to their shared room, and Brivere nearly collapsed after dumping the books in his arms onto their water bed. Estuu, on the other hand, didn’t even hesitate to bounce onto the bed, quickly cracking open his copy of _The Cursed Girl_.

Brivere stared incredulously at his younger brother. “Estuu,” he said, gesturing at the books that nearly covered their whole bed. “Our lord has literally given us almost a small library’s worth of new books. I know that particular one is your favorite, but perhaps you should try something new?”

Not looking up from his book, Estuu furiously shook his head and sharply flipped a page. The golden knight sighed and reached over to pick up a random book, glancing at the title _History of the Zora Domain_ branded onto its leather cover in neat ink letters. Good enough.

Brivere carefully sat on the water bed, trying not to knock over any of the books still sprawled on top of it. He settled in next to Estuu, close enough for comfort but not enough for touch. Exactly the way they liked it.

Both of them sat in comfortable silence, the only thing breaking it being the rustle of a calmly turned page. Brivere was a fairly fast reader and also already knew most about the history of the Zora Domain anyways, so he finished his book quickly and picked up another one. He mused that this was actually a fairly good way to spend his hatching day, but his thoughts were quickly overwhelmed by another scene that dominated his mind.

_Brivere was walking to the palace’s dining hall, making sure that he arrived a few minutes before seven, when Betaal had said that food would be served. The second that he rounded the corner and entered the large entryway, a sudden burst of noise caught him off guard._

_“SURPRISE!”_

_The golden knight stared inside, seeing everyone he knew and adored standing inside, all of them wearing party hats and huge grins on their faces. The dining hall was covered in hatching day decorations with a huge feast laid out on the long table, along with a large cake sitting in the middle of it all._

Brivere’s body tensed up and eventually he groaned and rested his head inside of his book. It all made sense now. The way his two lovers and Estuu were behaving, the strange way everyone had seemed to be tip toeing around him for the past week, his younger brother trying to distract and drag him around the whole day…

They were throwing him a surprise party, and he had just ruined it.

A whine made Brivere take his face out of the book in his hands, and he saw Estuu staring back at him with concern. He gave the young Zora a weak smile. “Ah, I apologize, Estuu. It is nothing.”

His younger brother arched his brow, clearly unconvinced. The edges of Brivere’s lips twitched into a slight smile. “I do believe that I do not owe you an explanation, as you have not given me one for your strange behavior around my lovers.”

Huffing, Estuu rolled his eyes and resumed his reading of _The Cursed Girl_. Both of them continued to sit in silence, but now it was a bit awkward. At least, for Brivere.

The golden knight wasn’t even looking at his book anymore. Guilt washed over him at the thought that he had accidentally ruined his friends’ good intentions. He decided that the only way to fix it was to pretend that he never saw anything and continue to play along. Eventually, he relaxed, going back to reading the book in his hands and picking up another one when he was done.

A few hours passed before Betaal suddenly shot into their room, a shit-eating grin on her face. “Hey, Holy Knight!” she cried out to Estuu, who glanced up from his book. “Prince Sidon says he needs your help with something.”

“Shall I accompany you two?” Brivere asked, playing along.

He silently patted himself on the back for the convincing performance when Betaal’s smile widened, showing off her sharp, gleaming teeth. “Nope! The prince says he just needs the Holy Knight. But don’t worry, you’ll meet up with all of us at dinner.”

“At seven, right?” Brivere asked.

Betaal’s smug grin was suddenly wiped off her face. “Uh,” she said, staring back at him in bewilderment. “Did I already say what time it was?”

Shit. “Um, no.” Brivere quickly replied. “I just… guessed? It seems like a reasonable time for dinner.”

The Undercity knight bobbed her head up and down, shaking off her confusion as Estuu continued to stare at his older brother with doubt. “Right. Well, yeah, it’s at seven.” A smirk quickly reappeared on her face again. “See you then! And you _better_ come!”

Brivere nodded, and with that, Betaal and Estuu darted out of the room, leaving the golden knight alone. He continued to read until the sound of a bell could be heard, indicating that it was a quarter to seven. Setting down the book, he carefully got out of the water bed, trying not to knock more of the books onto the floor.

The golden knight quietly walked towards the dining hall, enjoying the crisp night air that flowed through the palace halls. Although he had seen the way the moonlight made the blue gemstone walls glow every night for years, the sight never managed to be anything but stunning. He snapped out of his awe when he rounded the corner, remembering this part from his earlier vision.        

“SURPRISE!”

Although he knew that it would happen, Brivere still flinched at the sudden burst of loud cheers. He paused before remembering that he wasn’t _supposed_ to know that it was going to happen. “O-oh!” the golden knight awkwardly exclaimed, hand flying to his heart. “What is this?”

The excitement on everyone’s faces were quickly replaced with confusion as they silently watched the stiff performance. Those in attendance ranged from his lovers to Princess Zelda, all of them people that Brivere found himself comfortable around. They all hesitantly glanced between each other and the golden knight for a few moments before Link spoke up.

“Brivere.” the Hylian said slowly, voice becoming hard. “Did you see this happening already?”

Brivere’s golden eyes darted around at everyone in the room as he hesitated. “Of course not.” he lied through the hole of his blank mask. “I am more than shocked! People just react differently to surprises, that is all.”

Everyone at the small party raised a brow at him, clearly not buying his lie. Finally, Brivere gave in and sighed. “I… must admit that I _may_ have seen this coming… just _a little bit_ due to some _accidental_ visions...”

His hands flew up in defense as everyone groaned, shoulders drooping and heads hanging low. Estuu hissed and ripped the party hat off of his head. “I apologize! I promise that it was not on purpose.” Brivere said, giving everyone a regretful look. “When I first saw a glance of this party I tried to not see more, but the visions continued to appear anyways. Although I have much more control over my powers, sometimes they activate without me even trying.

A genuine, small smile slipped onto his face as he gazed at the few people he liked and who actually liked him back. “But the shock value does not matter to me, as I am extremely grateful that all of you would even do this.”

This seemed to ease everyone in the room as their disappointment turned into mild satisfaction. Sidon’s famous smile stretched across his face as he spoke up. “That was certainly our intention, but it is still unfortunate that we did not manage to surprise you. Really, we took it as a personal challenge, and in my opinion happy things are best when you do not expect them.”

Brivere tittered. “I assure you, it is quite alright my lord. I am definitely very happy. It may just be impossible to get _anything_ past my ability to predict the future.”

Everyone, except for Link, laughed in agreement, milling about to eat some of the food or converse amongst themselves. The Hylian, however, stood in place, face scrunched up in concentration. He absolutely hated failing, no matter how small or petty the challenge actually was. Brivere was confused by the way Link’s eyes suddenly had a mischievous gleam in them as he strode over to him. The conversation dimmed as all eyes followed him over to the golden Zora.

“Tell me, Brivere.” Link coyly said. “Can you predict _this_?”

Before Brivere could even process his words, the Hylian had grabbed and pulled down onto his long, dangling fore fins, forcing his face to come down into a full mouth-on-mouth kiss.

The room burst into cheers and wolf whistles. Brivere completely flushed as he froze in place, awkwardly hunched over, kissing his Hylian lover. After a long moment (and a quick swipe of his tongue across Brivere’s lower lip), Link pulled back. His face was completely red but the smug smile on his face showed that he clearly didn’t regret it.

Sidon’s loud laughter drew closer, and before Brivere could look up the prince had already slipped a hand under his chin and tilted his head up to pull him into a higher kiss. The room was practically shaking as the spectators around them screamed with laughter and pounded their fists on the table.

“Are we giving gifts out already?!” Betaal hollered, reveling in the Oracle Knight’s embarrassment.

“No, this is just a preview of our gift. We will be fully giving it to him tonight in my chambers.” Sidon winked as he hooked an arm around Brivere’s waist while Link cackled, grabbing onto his back fin. He quickly wrestled out of their grasp, keeping his head down as he passed the shrieking crowd and over to Estuu. Brivere was hoping for sanctuary from the humiliation with his younger brother, but even the mute Zora had a shit-eating gleam in his golden eyes.

To anyone else, the small crowd in attendance would have been pitiable. But to Brivere, he was shocked that this many people would even come in the first place, which was even sadder in retrospect. His two lovers were there along with his little brother, Zelda, Betaal, King Dorephan, and several other soldiers or palace workers who got along with Brivere. Even Bazz was there, although Brivere wasn’t sure if it was out of politeness or if it was because of the Guard Captain’s close friendship with Link.

Everyone gathered around Brivere, teases about his lovers’ “gift” shifting into congratulations for his hatching day. He just nodded sheepishly behind Estuu, who kept whining and tried to push him to the center of the party. The only thing that managed to actually sway Brivere to join was when Sidon gestured for him to come over to the large cake in the middle of the long dining table, and judging from the cake’s light purple color, it was most likely Swift Violet flavor. Brivere’s mouth watered as he stared at the cake, and everyone thought it was hilarious how his eyes lit up at just the sight of it, since, as strange as it sounds, it was well known that the stern knight had a very strong sweet tooth, consuming candies and pastries with the excitement of a child.

“Hey, you can’t eat it yet, asshole!” Link laughed as he swatted Brivere’s hand away, which was reaching out to take some of the icing. The Hylian felt like a mother scolding her child for eating desert before dinner. “You can get some after you blow out the damn candles first.”

Reluctantly, the golden knight nodded and stood still as he watched Link, Sidon, and Esuu load the cake with over one hundred candles, almost taking up the whole surface of the cake. It was ridiculous to use the candle tradition with Zoras, since their lifespan could go beyond centuries, but apparently Link had forgotten that since he was a Hylian, who tended to have shorter lives. Still, they weren’t going to waste these goddamn candles, especially since Sidon had gone out of his way earlier to buy them, so Brivere had to wait for them to finish anyways.

Despite such a joyful occasion, Brivere couldn’t help but feel a bit of anxiety gnaw at the bottom of his stomach as he watched them stick more and more candles into the cake. Had it really been over one hundred years already? What had he accomplished in such a long period of time? Sure, the past year had been quite the healthy development for him both physically and emotionally, but before that, he had spent a lot of it in suffering, just trying to survive day to day.

And now that such a lifestyle wasn’t necessary anymore, he wasn’t that sure what to do for the rest of his natural life, if he manages to even live that long.

The golden knight then began to nervously glance at the other people in the room, worrying about their future as well. What if they become estranged to him over the years? How long would they live? Would they all stay safe, or would another catastrophic event like the Calamity threaten their peace once again?

Brivere’s heart dropped when his eyes settled on Link. He had known the Hylian for years, but most of that time was spent in a toxic rivalry, where they completely despised each other to the point that they beat the shit out of one another on a bridge, almost to death. It was a miracle that they ended up dating despite their rough past, and Brivere felt blessed that he could have such a wonderful relationship with the Hylian.

However, that was what made the representation of the candles hurt even more. Hylian’s had a much shorter lifespan than Zoras, and it was inevitable for Link to pass away long before Brivere and Sidon did. It didn’t help that the Hylian Champion was reckless, always going out for dangerous adventures across Hyrule and challenging anything that was capable of fighting back.

Brivere absolutely regretted that he had spent some of the little time he had with Link hating him when he could have been loving the Hylian.

As for Sidon, it was unavoidable for the prince to outlive both Brivere and Link, unless the golden knight failed to protect him, which Brivere would never allow to happen. Because he was royalty, Sidon had to take spirit potions to strengthen his mind and body, which also gave the prince the perk of lengthening his own life span. However, this only made Brivere’s chest tighten, absolutely heartbroken at the thought that _someday_ , Sidon would be without both of his lovers, completely alone in the large, cold palace.

He knew that the three of them promised to always stay together, but even love couldn’t put off the inevitable.

What snapped Brivere out of his downward spiral of worry was a tug on his wrist cuff, making him look down to see his younger brother, who was looking up at him with concerned eyes. Brivere raised his brow, and Estuu pointed at the cake, which was filled with so many lit candles that it was difficult to even see the frosting anymore. At that point they might as well have just set the cake itself on fire.

“You ready to blow out the candles, Brivere?” Sidon asked, his signature grin stretched across his face.

Nodding, Brivere stepped forward, the corners of his taut lips twitching as everyone began to chant the traditional Zora hatching day song. Their cheers drowned out the anxieties in his mind, anchoring him to the moment, reminding him that while accounting for the future was crucial, enjoying the present before it slipped away was far more important.

Link laughed and slugged the golden Zora in the arm. “I thought you wanted some cake!” he chuckled once everyone finished the song. “Blow out the damn candles before it’s all just wax!”

A rare, wide grin stretched across Brivere’s face, stunning everyone in the room, who were unused to seeing the emotionless knight even crack a small smile. Leaning forward, he closed his eyes and blew air really hard out of his puckered lips, due to the ridiculous amount of candles on the cake. And with that breath went his insecurities, his fears, his worries, leaving the golden Zora full of hope and peace.

It took a couple of tries but eventually all of the fire was put out, and everyone cheered, congratulating him again before cutting into the cake. No one commented on how obvious it was that Sidon was sneaking his pieces to Brivere, since he was rather picky as a spoiled prince.

“So,” Sidon said, still trying to quickly shove his share of the cake onto Brivere’s plate, “Did you remember to make a wish?”

Eyes half lidded, content, Brivere nodded. “Yes, my lord.” he said, fondly gazing at everyone in the room as they laughed and had enjoyable conversation. “I simply wish to spend every moment available to us with those I care about.”

And even though everyone soon gathered around the golden Zora to give him their gifts, he was already satisfied.


End file.
